


The right influence

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Funny, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “No, I don't want him to watch this crap.”“You love this crap.”“I'm an adult!”“I beg to differ.” - muttered AaronOr...Aaron is watching Terminator2 with Seb, but Robert doesn't think it's appropriate for a baby. Aka some funny family time fluff





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay buddy, I think it's time to watch some quality and there's no chance we can do that with your daddy around.” - started Aaron as he picked up Seb from his high chair after his dinner. They were home alone, Liv said she was hanging out with Gabby and Noah which didn't surprise Aaron. Not anymore at least. And Robert? Well he wanted a shopping trip, but he couldn't convince either of them to accompany him, plus he wanted to buy a new shirt for some reason Aaron couldn't understand. _"Come on Aaron I just want some color.”_ Yes that was his excuse. Aaron threatened him with many sleepless nights on the sofa if he dares to come back with anything covered in floral print. So it was just the two of them and what could be better than a movie night? - “Alright I let you choose.” - said Aaron as they got comfy on the couch. - “Terminator2, or Rocky?” - he asked with a serious tone. Seb started babbling and Aaron took it as a sign. - “So you want Terminator2? Good choice mate.” - he said as he tried to high five with the baby. They were adorable. Seb giggled and Aaron - who up until this point held him in his arms – sat him down next to him, on top of that fluffy pillow barricade he built for him. - “You comfy enough?” - he asked. Seb looked at him smiling and after giving a soft kiss to his head he pressed play, and the movie finally started. - “Alright, now, you gotta watch it closely. This is iconic.” - he whispered as he leaned closer to him. 

They weren't even 10 minutes in when the door opened. - Hiya I'm home. - he heard Robert's voice. He just looked up for a second, then after a little wave he turned back to the film. Robert got his shopping bags on the kitchen table. He didn't really pay any attention, he only saw Terminator was on and - as usual – Aaron was watching astonished. Even if he saw it a hundred times. - “Terminator? Again?”

“Terminator2.” – said Aaron quickly. Robert just laughed at him. The first thing he noticed was Aaron, whispering. 

“Who are you talking to?” - he asked.

“Just Seb. I think he likes it.” 

“You what?” - said Robert as he rushed over to see his little boy sitting next to his husband, watching an action movie full of blood and explosions, and agression. - “He can't watch that!”

“What?”

“You heard!”

“Why?”

“Why?” - he asked back - “Unbelievable. It's not for him. He's too young for this.”

“He doesn't even know the difference Robert.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes. - “Don't make a big deal out of it.”

“No, I don't want him to watch this crap.”

“You love this crap.”

“I'm an adult!”

“I beg to differ.” - muttered Aaron

“What was that?” - asked Robert with his hands on his hips.

“Nothing.....he's a baby. He doesn't even speak.” - reasoned Aaron.

“Exactly! What if he picks up some trash from this film? What if his first words will be... I don't know... ”

“Hasta la vista baby?” - laughed Aaron.

“You're not funny Aaron!” - said Robert then he looked at Seb who must have found this little show interesting coz he was chuckling as well. - “Hey you!” - he pointed at Seb – “You can stop as well! I can't believe you two are ganging up on me... again!”

“Coz you're a muppet.” - answered Aaron. - “Come on sit down and watch it with us.”

“No! And Seb won't either!” - he argued.

“Come on Robert don't be difficult.”

“I'm not. He can watch baby tv”

“What?”

“Yeah, you know he loves those colorful cartoons.”

“Ahhh.” - sighed Aaron as he rested his head at the back of the sofa. - “He's too clever to watch that piece of...”

“Hey! Watch it!” - he said glancing at the kid.

“Fine.” - scoffed Aaron. - “I give up.” - he said as he switched the channel. - “You happy now?” - he asked Robert.

“Yeah.” - he answered smiling. - “Right, let me put away the shopping, then I come back and we can watch it together.”

As he went up the stairs Aaron turned to Seb who was looking at the dancing figures in the telly, then he must have realized Aaron was looking at him coz he turned his little head towards him.

“I know mate.” - he said petting his head – “Sorry. We gotta finish that one another time. Don't worry if we're lucky enough daddy's gonna have another shopping trip soon. Or better yet, a nice and long business meeting.” - he laughed. - “And then you and me can finally watch this epic film together. I can't let your dad influence your taste. It would be a disaster.” - he said laughing. - “Right?” - he asked then he started tickling the boy. That's when Robert came down and saw his family. He couldn't help the grin that was constantly on his face nowadays. There was no other feeling like this, watching his loved ones, together. And he couldn't be more grateful.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's this baby song, annoying as hell and he hates it, but since he's so stubborn about what Seb should and shouldn't watch....”
> 
> Or...  
> The follow up of the previous chapter. Domestic robron and more family time.

Aaron thought he might fall asleep standing. He looked a bit tired, and that's why his mum asked him if he was alright. They were in the pub, Chas behind the bar, Aaron sitting in front of her, with his head resting on his hands.

“You look like someone who needs a kip.”

“Don't even start.” - he grunted.

“What happened?” - she asked worried.

“Seb decided not to sleep last night. We tried everything. He wasn't even fussy, he just wanted to play. The cheeky little git.” - he smiled.

“Ahh I see. Why don't you go through the back and have a lie down?”

“Nah, I promised to go back in a bit.”

“I take it Robert's with him now.”

“Yeah, they're watching some baby thingy on the telly.” - he answered annoyed.

“Since when's that a bad thing?”

“Since he only does that to wind me up!”

“Seb?”

“No mum, Robert! I know that the minute I left he switched the channel, and I assume they're watching an action movie.”

“Sorry luv I don't follow.”

“Robert caught us watching Terminator2 yesterday and he didn't let us watch it coz it's _"not for a baby"_ apparently. Not that he cared....I mean Seb.” - he gestured.

“Well would he know the difference anyway?” - asked Chas as she pulled him a pint.

“Ta. Exactly what I said! But you know I think he's just jealous that it was my idea first.”

“I still don't understand why couldn't he just sit down and watch it with you.”

“Coz he's Robert.” - answered Aaron rolling his eyes. -” Anyway revenge is gonna be sweet.” - he grinned as he took a sip.

“What do you mean?”

“There's this baby song, annoying as hell and he hates it, but since he's so stubborn about what Seb should and shouldn't watch....”

“Oh Aaron.” - she laughed - “Is it wise? Picking on Robert?”

“I have other ideas don't worry.” - he said as he reached for the glass, and from his tone Chas was sure that Robert would really regret this move. - “Anyway how are you?”

“Oh I'm fine luv don't worry..... Since you're here.” - she started smiling - “Why don't we talk about your wedding?” - she asked. Dead excited, she was.

“Mum!” - groaned Aaron. -”I'm not Robert, he's the one you wanna talk to. Besides we did the whole thing a few days ago.”

“Aaron it's not something you can discuss with one chat darling.”

“I know, but it's not really my style is it? Robert knows every detail, he enjoys the wedding talk more than I do.”

“Fine. Don't worry I won't bother you with it.” - she said pretended to be hurt.

“Mum please.”

“No it's okay luv, really. It's just.... sometimes I feel like we never really talk anymore.”

“Of course we do! I'm here aren't I?”

“I know, and.... you're a family man now.” - she said with a proud smile.

“Tell me about it.” - he laughed. - “And you know it's weird. Like now, I feel shattered, but I still can't wait to get home to them, to play with Seb, to just I don't know...sit on the couch. To spend time together.”

“Then I won't keep you.” - she said, still smiling.

“No I didn't say that coz I don't like being here or anything....”

“I know luv. I'm just so glad to see you happy.”

“I really am.” - he answered cheerful. - “I'm still making Robert pay tho.” - he said as he finished his pint.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was just about to open the door but he didn't expect what he saw. Robert was on his feet in no time, with Seb on his hip as he gave him a welcome home kiss.

“What have you done?” - asked Aaron immediately.

“Why? Am I not allowed to kiss you?”

“It's suspicious.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” - said Robert shrugging as he walked back to the sofa. -”How's Chas?”

“She's good. Wanted to chew my ear off, with more wedding talk tho.”

“You can't really blame her can you?”

“I guess not.” - he said sighing as he sat down next to them. Seb was close to be asleep, as Robert held him in his arms.

“You wanna watch a movie?” - he asked quietly.

“No thanks. I'm sick of baby tv.”

“No I meant a proper one. Maybe finish Terminator2?”

“You said I can't watch that with him!”

“Maybe I overreacted a bit.” - he answered biting his lip.

“Mum called you didn't she?”

“What?”

“She did, right? She told you how pissed I was.”

“No.... “- said Robert trying to deny it. The truth was, Chas did call him, as soon as Aaron left, to give him the heads up.

“What? You're afraid that I put on a sex ban?”

“No....you couldn't resist me long enough for that.“- he said smirking.

“Wanna bet?”

“No. But honestly I overreacted okay. Just forget it and move on.”

“Ahhhhh I figured it out.” - said Aaron grinning. - “She told you about that song. You know I know you hate it, and now you're afraid that it's gonna be on repeat.” - he laughed.

“Okay okay I admit. I really hate that song just please promise me you won't play it! Please! You can watch whatever with Seb I don't care.” - he said begging. It was a funny situation.

“I think about it.” - said Aaron acting like a big man. - “You have some making up to do anyway.”

“Why?”

“Coz you didn't let us watch the film?”

“Alright. I do anything, but first can we have a nap? I'm drained..”

“In bed or here?”

“Anywhere. But to tell you the truth I don't think I can manage to go upstairs just now.” - he said as he tilted his head to rest it on Aaron's shoulder.

“Okay then get comfy, we're staying here.”

“I'm comfy.” - he said after he placed Seb gently next to him. The kid had a pillow throne, it looked like the best thing. He was dozing off without a fuss and both Robert and Aaron were thankful for that.

“Just a few minutes tho. I'd like to be horizontal for a sleep.”

“Okay okay just a few minutes.” - yawned Robert as he patted Aaron's thigh.

They both ended up falling asleep on the couch for a good 3hours. They were exhausted after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that annoys the hell out of Robert is of course the Baby Shark song. He hates it with a passion.


End file.
